Não me deixe Sakura
by nah.sasusakulove
Summary: Sasuke tinha apenas alguns minutos para salvar seu casemento.. ou perderia sua doce rosada pra sempre...


Não se lembrava como exatamente tinha ido parar ali, só estava seguindo uma voz que vinha de dentro de si.

Tinha que impedi-la de abandona-lo, por mais que estivesse errado tinha se arrependido, e , depois de 3 anos de casados realmente descobriu o que tinha mais medo que acontecesse: Ele estava amando sua mulher, sua rosada -que se não fizesse algo logo- deixaria de ser sua.

Sabia que ela estava cansada de lutar pelo casamento, era sempre ela que lutava, nunca fez nada para esse casamento andar pra frente. Não sabia como ela o aturou por três anos, anos que não foram tão bons assim, mas ela estava lá, disposta a lutar para faze-lo mudar, disposta a faze-lo ama-la, já que ele a pedira em casamento sem ama-la e ela sabia disso.

Se lembrava de cada palavra dela na briga sem sentido que tiveram ontem, mas não tinha dado muita ligância, até o momento em que recebeu o telefonema dela.

_fleshback:_

_Tinha chegado tarde de novo pra variar, era sempre assim, não aprontava nada, afinal era casado e respeitava sua mulher. Mas isso não o impedia de ficar até a 01:00 no escritorio._

_Sasuke Uchiha 25 anos, cabelos negros rebeldes, e orbes cor de onix, que encantava a todos. Casado desde os 22 anos com Sakura Haruno, qua agora Sakura Uchiha, de 23 anos._

_Conhecia Sakura desde os seus 17 anos, sempre soube que ela nutria uma paixão por si, mas nunca ligou, afinal amava outra mulher. Mulher essa com quem mantinha um relacionamento firme, mas tambem essa mulher que o magoou profundamente. Sayuri e ele estavam namorando, quando descobriu que ela não era aquela moça fiel que aparentava ser, e descobriu isto da pior maneira, vendo ela se agarrando com um qualquer. Naquele dia ficou completamente magoado, sim era o dia que iria pedi-la em casamento, mas não deu muito de terminar tudo o que tinha com ela saiu pelas ruas, e sem querer se esbarrou com ELA, Haruno que no iria sofrer, e seguiria sua vida em frente, então fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente,pediu a mão da rosada em casamento, que lhe repondeu um sim com um enorme beijo de tirar o folgo._

_E agora lá estava ele chegando em casa de madrugada,afinal pra que viria mais cedo?_

_Quando adentrou o locau viu que sua esposa o esperava sentada no sofá da sala, enquanto mudava freneticamente de canal a tv, ela estava nervosa, e ele sabia disso._

_-Sakura, o que faz acordada a essa hora?-Perguntou se aproximando um pouco da mulher._

_-A questão aqui é: por que chegou a essa hora?- Perguntou desligando a tv e levantando do sofá para fita-lo._

_-Estava trabalhando e você sabe disso.- Disse calmamente, queria poupar discussões desnecessarias, queria apenas deitar confortavelmente em sua cama e dormir._

_-Você sai as sete do serviço, ficou lá muito mais tempo do que o necessário- Ouviu ela retrucar e viu os olhos dela marejarem " Droga não chore, odeio te ver chorar" pensou, e logo abriu a boca pra falar com ela, mas ela foi mais rápida- Você só não quer ficar aqui comigo não é?- Perguntou derramando as primeiras lagrimas, e novamente abriu a boca tentando dizer algo, mas ela não deixou.- Eu me cansei sasuke-kun, cansei de tentar fazer o nosso casamento andar pra frente, você não colabora comigo, se não vem pra casa cedo é por que não quer me ver, e se não quer me ver... Acho melhor acabamos com isso, amanhã quando chegar em casa não irá me ver não se preocupe, vou embora. E hoje eu durmo no quarto de hospedes. Boa noite._

_Tentou chama-la, mas ela subiu as escadas muito rapido, que não deu tempo. Ela não iria embora, só ficaria no quarto de hospedes por essa noite, e amanhã quando chega-se em casa, ela o receberia com um beijo daqueles que só ela sabia dar._

_Fleshback off._

Terrivel engano o seu. Achou estranho quando levantou de manhã para ir trabalhar, e, ela não estava lá na cozinha o esperando como de costume. Decidiu considerar que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Logo saiu de casa e foi para o trabalho. Se enganou novamente quando 3 horas depois, mais precisamente 11:00 o telefone tocou, sua secretaria atendeu, e revelou ser no telefone, não pode impedir que um sorriso de canto aparecesse em seu rosto - ela já se arrependeu- pensou pegando o telefone para atender.

-Alô?- Ouviu um soluço no outro lado da linha. Ela estava chorando

-Sas- Sasuke:?- gaguejou um pouco ao pronunciar seu nome, e outro soluço pode ser ouvido.

-Hum..

-Quero que você mande um taxi pra me buscar- Seu coração deu um pulo no peito, ele sentiu uma dor inexplicavel- E quero que mande seu advogado cuidar do divorcio- Disse tudo com a voz embargada por causa do choro- Era só isso, Adeus. - E logo um TUTUTU, foi ouvido pelo telefone.

Se levantou no mesmo momento, e sem dar explicaes para ninguem saiu desesperado em direção a sua casa. Tinha medo de amar novamente, mas aconteceu, e ele não poderia mudar isso.

Entrou na casa e não viu a mulher no andar debaixo, subiu correndo em direção ao quarto de ambos, ela deveria estar lá. Parou na frente da porta, girou devagar a maçaneta da porta, e adentrou o quarto, ela estava lá, sentada na cama segurando o porta-retrato que continha a foto do casamento deles. Ouviu ela murmurar baixinho com a voz ainda embargada pelo já tinha notado sua presença.

-E eu achei que conseguiria mudar você e... seus sentimentos por mim. -Deu um sorriso de canto e se aproximou de onde ela estava, se abaixou em sua frente, e levou as mãos até o rosto dela enxugando as lágrimas,ergueu um pouco o rosto dela para fita-lo.

-Você mudou Sakura.- Viu o olhar dela se tornar confuso e prosseguiu- Demorei demais pra perceber, talvez por que você sempre esteve ao meu lado, me mimando nos momentos em que eu estava perto de você- respirou fundo e prosseguiu- nos poucos momentos que eu estive com você... mas agora que estou prestes a te perder pra sempre eu percebi, finalmente percebi o quanto você é preciosa pra mim, o quanto eu te amo, meu amor.

Observou os olhos dela se arregalaram surprasa, e , depois um sorriso bobo brincar em seus lábios. Se levantou, e levantou ela junto, colocou suas mãos firmes na cintura dela enquanto ela o envolvia passando os braços pelo seu pescoço.

-Vai me perdoar, me deixar recomeçar, e fazer tudo certo com você?

-Me promete que não vai me magoar novamente?

-Eu prometo.

-Então eu te perdoô.

Sorriu um sorriso meigo, e sincero e logo depois quebrou a distância entre os dois corpos envolvendo-a em um beijo cheio de novos sentimentos.

Foi empurrando levemente ela em direção a cama onde a deitou, e com as mãos começou uma caricia gostosa no corpo da esposa. Retirou o vestido que a mesma vestia e fitou o corpo cheio de curvas abaixo de si. Sorriu quando viu o desespero dela para tirar sua camisa, ergueu os braços facilitando o trabalho dela.

Beijou seus labios, queixo, e desceu mordiscando a pele macia do pescoço dela, ali era seu ponto fraco, e ele sabia disso. Ergueu um pouco as costas dela para retirar aquela peça encomoda que estava tapando a visão dos seios de sua flor. Beijou cada um deles, e depois abocanhou com voracidade um seio, enquanto que com as mãos brincava com o outro arrancando varios gemidos da rosada.

-Ahh Sasu-ke-kun...

Sorriu enquanto inverteu a posição de seus labios com a mão que massageava o seio da mulher. Ele adorava ouvir os gemidos da garota.

Parou com as caricias para observa-la: Os olhos semi-cerrados, as bochechas coradas, e os labios entre-abertos e avermelhados.

Deu um sorriso sapeca, e, beijo a barriga lisinha dela, se colocou de pé apenas para tirar a roupa que cobria seu corpo ficando completamente nu.

Retirou a ultima peça de roupa da rosada e desceu os beijos para aquela região, passou a lingua por toda a intimidade da garota, e depois com a lingua fez movimentos circulares em seu clitolis. Ela estava prestes a atingir um orgasmo quando ele resolveu penetra-la.

Começou com movimentos devagar, mas logo ela pediu por mais, e ele prontamente atendeu o pedido. Sentiu que estava prestes a atingir seu limite, e viu que ela tambem logo chegaria ao climax.

-Ah sa-su-ke-kun huum-eu v-ou ahh. - Deu uma estocada mais forte e sentiu o corpo dela se contrair em espasmos de prazer, ela atingira um orgasmo.

Estoucou mais uma vez e se despejou dentro dela. Caiu por cima dela sem jogar seu peso nela e beijou seus labios. Deitou ao lado dela e a puxou para se deitar em seu peito. Ela se aninhou ali como um gatinho manhoso, e antes de cair no mundo dos sonhos murmurou um:

-Eu te amo Sasuke-kun.

Deu um sorriso bobo apaixonado, e antes tambem de se deixar levar pelo mundo dos sonhos murmurou um:

-Eu tambem, boa noite minha flor!


End file.
